The Bloodmoon Huntress (Rewritten)
by Saphira Winters
Summary: 13 years ago, Branch's peaceful life was shattered. He lost his father, his younger twin sister and his humanity to monsters only heard of in legend. Now 13 years later, his life is once again shattered when a mysterious individual arrives in his town hunting the very same monsters who destroyed his life. Will they team up together to stop the threat or with blood be spilt? (Human)


**I must say I was inspired to write this story after reading the most AMAZING trolls story called Flatline by dragon NMR AND Secretsivekept (Please check them out, they are AMAZING!!!) Now this story will have similar elements of theirs, such as vampires, hunters, etc. But the plot and storyline with differ greatly from theirs. I also wrote this for fun so no flames!**

**PS. This is a rewrite, i had to remove the song lyrics because they do not follow the guidelines.**

**P.P.S I do not own Trolls or any of the characters, however i do owe my own OC, and the plot i have in mind for this story. **

**Chapter 1: Innocence Is Lost.**

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Big brother, I'm scared. Don't let them take me."_

"Ngh..." A figure could be seen tossing and turning in his bed. His face scrunched up in pain as sweat rolled down his face and soaked his bed sheets.

_"Please...please leave her be." The little boy sobbed as he pleaded with the dark figure as they held his younger twin sister away from him. Tears shining in his icy sky blue eyes._

"No..." The sleeping figure said, clenching his teeth tight together as more sweat rolled down his face.

_"You'll make an excellent addition to our cause." The figure holding him said as the little boy suddenly registed pain in his neck. He wanted to scream but couldn't, he began to feel faint as his life drained out of him._

_"Say bye bye to your brother, little girl." The figure holding his sister said as they dragged her away._

_"BRANCH!!!!!"_

"BROOKE!!!" The figure now known as Branch screamed as he jolted awake in his bedroom. He hyperventilated as he looked around in confusion, not knowing where he was but after a few moments, began to calm down. Not again. Branch thought with a sigh as he held his neck in despair. Suddenly the alarm clock on his phone went off, playing Five Fingers Death Punch song Coming Down, signifying that it was time to get out of bed.

Branch hit the dismiss button on his phone before the song could continue. With an annoyed sigh, he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a quick shower, He went to work on his hair, using hair gel, he styled his inky black hair in a wavvy hair style with his sides being short. He then looked in the mirror to see himself stareing back at him. His sun kissed tan skin and beautiful icy sky blue eyes stared back at him. But that wasn't the only thing that did, his eyes were immediatly drawn to the two pin pricks that scared his neck.

_"BRANCH!!!"_

Branch's icy sky blue eyes suddenly glowed red and his incisors sharpened to fangs as he thought back to that horrible night 13 years ago. That horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE night. The night of their 5th birthday...The night that his younger twin sister was stolen away from him and their family. The night they attacked, killing their father, nearly killing their mother and turning him into one of them.

They took her away and began the process of turning him. Turning him into one of them. However before his transformation could be complete, his mother barged in and killed the monster that was sucking him dry.

However the damage had already been done and Branch was now one of them. A monster...or atleast half of one.

Branch pulled himself out of his reveree when he looked in the mirror again. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. His eyes were back to their normal icy sky blue color and his incisors were no longer fang like.

He then took out a small tube of his mother's make up concilor and smeared a little on his neck, hiding the bite marks. Satisfied with his work, he finished getting ready for school.

He changed into his clothes, consisting of a simple light cerulean blue T-Shirt, black pants, and the black leather jacket he mysteriosuly got last year for his birthday and simple black sneakers before heading down stairs.

He saw a note from his mother as he munched on an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. He picked up the note and read it.

Happy 18th birthday my angel! I'm so sorry that i can't spend it with you as i have some "Business" to take care of. I should be home in a weeks time. The cake is the fridge for you, Vanilla and marble like you requested. There is some money for take out in the glass cabinet and your birthday gifts are in the closet under the staires along with... hers. When you visit her, tell her that...mommy misses her and wishes her a happy 18th birthday.

Love you Branch.

At the bottom of the note, Branch could see wet spots from his mother clearly crying from writing the last few sentences. Branch set the note back on the table and grabbed his packed lunch along with a couple of blood substitues to put in his water bottle and grabbing his guitar to bring for later on in the day.

Once he was ready, he walked out to his sleek motercycle that his mother had gotten him for his 16th birthday and rode to school.

-0-

Trollington High School, the most cheerful high school in Bergen Valley. Atleast that is what everyone besides Branch thought as they walked down the halls of the pristine high school.

People always tended to avoid Branch as soon as he walked in the doors of the high school. You couldn't blame them, he was after all, the school's legendary bad boy but yet, he had the top grades in the school and was in all AP honor classes. He was Valendictorian of his class with his childhood friend and crush being Saluditory of their class. Speaking of childhood friends and crush...

Branch had just opened his locker when a blue envelope had fallen out. Branch hesitantly picked it up and inside it was a birthday card. He opened the card and a little pop up of colorful troll creatures popped out singing Celebrate Good Time...Come On!!! Completed with it spitting glitter into his face. Oh I wonder who this was from. Branch though sarcastically.

"Happy 18th Birthday Branch!!!!" A cheerful voice said from behind him, startling him into nearly having a heart attack. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Seriously was she a ninja in her past life or something? Branch thougth to himself before turning around to face his old childhood friend and crush who was none other than Poppy Corona. She had bright amber colored eyes and dyed bright pink hair which surprisingly went well with her fair skin tone. She was wearing a blue dress and head band with flowers in it. She was holding a coffee cup that looked like it was dunked into a bucket full of glitter glue.

"Poppy, I can assume this is from you?" Branch asked sarcastically as he put the birthday card in his backpack before turning to grab his books.

"You're right Branch! Branch, my main man Branch! And this is for her!" Poppy said in an over-enthusastic tone as she gave Branch a wrapped gift bag with colorful tissue paper spilling out of the top befor launching herself at Branch and tackled him into a hug.

Oh how he hated hugs...

Branch just stood there as Poppy continued to hug him. However he spotted Poppy's other friends aproaching them. The 'Snack Pack' as they were called around school. Consiting of Poppy's second best friend DJ Sukina or Suki as she was called, A chubby teen that they all called Biggie, A dark african american kid with dyed silver hair with glitter in it, named Guy Diamond or GD for short, the twins Satina and Chenelle along with their furry mascots Mr Dinkles the cat and Fuzzbert the golden retriever, pets that for some reason, the school allowed them to bring. And finally...the one person he detested most...Creek.

The school's most popular boy, good looking, was captain of the football team, and has made every teenaged girl in Trollington High swoon.

How Branch hated him...

"Well Poppy, this has been fun but i really must be going, I'll tell her you said Happy Birthday." Branch said as he put the gift in his locker before shoving his books into his back pack and rushed off just as the snack pack was arriving at his locker.

"Was that Branch?" Suki asked as she and the group arrieved next to her.

"Was he still being as grouchy as usual?" GD asked

"He actually looked more grouchier than usual, is that even possible?" Satina asked.

"Poppy why are you even friends with him? He's a jerk. He's been a jerk ever since Kindergarten." Suki told Poppy, shivering as she remembered how Branch took a pair of scissors and cut off her long pony tail, leaving a very choppy mess of hair.

"You can't blame him, today's his birthday...and her anniversery." Poppy said quitely looking down but apparently she wasn't quiet enough as the whole snack pack heard her.

"Birthday? Today's his birthday? And he still felt the need to act like a jerk?" Chenelle asked.

"Who's anniversery?" Biggie asked, which prompted Poppy to speak.

"Oh that's right, I never told you guys. You see Branch never used to be alone, he actually had a younger twin sister named Brooke. Brooke Rosalinda Oak and she was the prettiest girl in our class with her long curly black hair and big turquiose blue eyes. She was really pretty. However during their 5th birthday they had a break in. Branch's father died protecting them, Branch's mother nearly died and so did Branch. However that wasn't the worst of it. Brooke was stolen away from them before their very eyes and they couldn't do anything to stop it." Poppy told the group.

Which caused their mouths to drop open in disbelief, and guilt. Guilt for speaking so bad about Branch just a few minutes ago.

"So...what happened to Brooke?" Chenelle asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"No one knows, the whole town searched for her but no trace of her was ever found. They had to bury an empty casket for Brooke since they never found her body. From that day on, Branch changed. He became more introverted and stayed inside either reading or studying." Poppy told the group.

Suddenly they heard the warning bell ringing, prompting them to get to class.

-0-

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly without any interuptions and before Branch knew it, it was time to go home. However Branch had to make one quick stop before going home.

Branch drove along a long winding road until he reached the parking lot that lead into the town's cementary. He quickly got off his sleek royal blue motercycle and grabbed the gifts he and his mother had picked out along with the gift Poppy got before swinging his guitar over his neck. He then began to walk through the graveyard and manovering his way around the various grave stones. Finally he came upon the one he was looking for.

It was a statue of a beautiful angel holding up the small gravestone. On the grave stone it read: Brooke Rosalinda Oak, our beautiful angel, may you rest eternaly in gods glourious kingdom. Until we are reunited in death. And under that it gave Brooke's date of birth and date of death. September 13th 1996 - September 13th 2001. Branch couldn't help but tear up at the dates before he set the flowers and gifts down and vigiously wiped his eyes before speaking.

"H-Hey Brooke. It's been a while, I'm sorry for not visiting more often. School you know?" Branch said with a small smile as he imagined Brooke making a 'yuck face' before asking him to continue.

"Anyway happy birthday. I hope you like the gifts." Branch said as he gently unwrapped the gifts met for his little sister. He unwrapped a small box and opened it to reveal a small heart shaped sapphire pendant on a gold chain. This was a gift that his mother had gotten for her. He then unwrapped his gift that he had gotten for her. It was a stearling silver pandora bracelet with multiple beads and charms on it. It had taken him 5 summers to raise enough money for it but it had been worth it in the end. He just wish his sister was alive to actually wear it.

To be honest, it would be better if she was actually alive to able to wear it, rather than some stranger who always seem to loot the gifts he and his mother got for her every year since his 6th birthday.

"Poppy gave this to me to give to you today. She knows it's your favorite animal." Branch said as he unwrapped the last gift. It was a meduim sized snow tiger plushie with sparkling blue eyes. He gingerly set the plushie down next to the gifts and flowers he had also picked up for her today.

However, unbeknowst to Branch, there was a figure watching him silently from the trees located at the front of the woods a few feet away from Branch and the grave site. This figure was wearing a black hoodie and their face was shadowed from prying eyes. However one could tell that this figure was female due to the red plaid pleated mini skirt and black combat boots along with dark grey stockings. The figure sat and silently watched Branch. Having no intentions on hurting him, but rather observing him.

"I...got you one last gift. A song actually. I didn't write it but when i heard it on the radio. I couldn't help but cry...since it ranged out so loud and true. I'm sorry if it sounds a bit morbid but i still hope you like it." Branch said as he pulled his guitar off his back and began to strum before opening his mouth and began to sing.

The figure sitting in the trees even leaned forward a bit, as if to listen better.

Branch sanged as he thought back to all the memories he shared with his younger twin sister. He though of her smile, the way her turquoise blue eyes would sparkle with mischieve, and especially her laugh.

Branch then began to tear up a little but he pressed on. Despite the fact that tears were now rolling down his face.

Branch though back to the times where Brooke would fall down and hurt herself, and he would kiss her sadness away. And like in the song, he would hold her and fight away her fears, especially during the nights when she would come running into his room durring a thunderstorm, crying. Prompting him to move over in his bed and let her sleep next to him for comfort.

Branch then thought of the nightmares he had been having since her death. The nightmares of her being taken, of him not being able to do anything except watch her be dragged away by those monsters. Ever since then, he had been racked with guilt.

Branch began to cry harder but he still kept singing. Pouring ever amount of emotion and sadness into the song. His mother would always say that Brooke would live on in his heart and that she would still be with him. Yet Branch still felt lonely without her.

Branch finished the song before breaking down and sobbing. And unbeknowst to him, the figure in the trees was also crying judging from the tears that ran down her cheeks.

After a few moments, Branch finally calmed down though he still shooked from sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I know i shouldn't be sad, especially on our birthday, but i miss you, mom misses you, even Poppy misses you." Branch said before he looked up and could see the sun beginning to set, signingly that it was time to go.

"I have to leave now Brooke. But I promise to come visit you next week okay? I love you and miss you so much Brooke." Branch said before he got up and walked away.

The figure sitting in the trees watched as Branch walked off to the parking lot. She observed him getting on his motercycle and driving off. Once he was gone the figure leaned backwards and fell out of the trees. The figure flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. The figure then walked over to the grave site and looked at the gifts.

"Oh Branch...If only you knew..." The figure whispered before bending down to pick up the gifts left at the grave site before turning around and disapeering into the woods.

**And done with that chapter. I will post the next chapter depending on how well this chapter does. So until next time my lovely readers, READ AND REVIEW! :-) Oh and the songs used for this chapter is Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch. Along with the Song that Branch sanged called My Immortal by Evanesscence.**


End file.
